When domesticated animals, such as pets, live alongside humans, the animals' waste causes several problems, including the problems of unwanted odors, debris, and liquids. These problems are often solved through the use of an animal litter, such as a cat litter, that absorbs liquids and reduces odors.
A wide variety of animal litter products are currently commercially available that are made from various materials including, clays, silica gels, paper, wood chips etc. Some animal litters, such as those that include silica gel, are relatively costly. The performance of each type of animal litter varies with regard to their effectiveness at deodorizing and dehydrating animal waste. Additionally, many conventional animal litter products are made from materials that have a limited availability or are becoming less economically feasible due to increasing manufacturing and shipping costs.
Accordingly, an improved animal litter product (such as a low-cost, highly-effective odor and liquid absorbing animal litter product) is desirable and is disclosed herein.